Vector To The Heavens
by SeaSaltSkye
Summary: A rewrite of a certain scene from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The dialogue was taken from said cutscene. RokuShi. Character Death.


**Check out the ultra rad, original title for this one, eh? uvu So this happened when my good friend Chris was teasing me about Xion's death scene as usual. I said I could probably write out the scene without crying. Well, I sort of lost that challenge uvu.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

Stumbling out of the black mass behind her, the girl fell to her knees, the last of the purple lightning shaped veins vanishing along with the black.

She knelt there, barely grasping reality as the blond boy, his name was Roxas, struggled to reach her.

He clutched at his throbbing head with a gloved hand, desperately trying to retain the feeble memories that were slipping away of the black haired girl. Memories of them sitting on top of the clock tower, eating ice cream as they watched the twilight sky with the sun that never set.

"Who are you… again?" He knew her face. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Roxas stood in front of the kneeling girl, hand still clutching his head as he scoured his memories.

"You'll be better off now… Roxas." The black haired girl spoke softly to him, her voice strained as if she were trying to keep herself awake.

She knew his name.

He knew her voice.

Roxas caught the painfully familiar girl before her head hit the ground, his arms supporting her upper body as she fell back. Eyelids fluttered, revealing deep blues; the same shade of blue as Roxas' eyes.

"Am I the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked as he watched the crystal-like lights chip off her body to drift high into the air.

He was sore. It was as if he had recently been fighting off Heartless, but there were none to be found. No traces left behind.

The girl was starting to feel weightless…

Roxas felt that choking sensation in his throat again. That feeling he had first felt when he thought Axel was never coming back.

"No…" She looked up at him, eyes locking with his. "It was my choice to go away now." She smiled up at him. "Better that, than to do nothing and let Xemnas have his way."

Xemnas.

That was a name Roxas recognized.

"I belong with Sora." She was starting to fade faster, the lights appearing more frequently as Roxas held her. He didn't want her to go. "And now, I am going back to be with him."

"Roxas," She spoke his name with fondness, her smile warm. "I need you to do me a favour. All those hearts that I've captured, Kingdom Hearts, set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts…" The words were familiar to Roxas but they didn't sit well on his tongue. "Free them?"

But wasn't it their job to collect hearts?

Roxas' confusion was replaced with panic as the girl's legs began to crystalize, the soft crackling sickening to his ears.

"It's too late for me to undo my mistakes." The crystals were creeping up to her knees, the light engulfing her jacket where it shone through. "But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." There was a weak urgency in her voice.

Again, Xemnas.

The sound of the name was starting to twist Roxas' stomach.

"Good-bye, Roxas." She sounded relieved. "See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you."

The lights were nearly obscuring his vision from where her legs were solid with the clear stone and light.

"Oh, and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends." Her smile up to him was weak, but genuine.

That's right…

The three of them were best friends.

They sat up on the clock tower together and ate ice cream. They spoke about pointless things and made each other laugh.

"Never forget." She reached up and cupped his face gently with a gloved hand. "That's the truth."

Eyes widening, Roxas grabbed her hand as it fell limp, away from his face. Crystals cracked from between their hands.

"No!" Her eyes were closed as he spoke to her, a soft smile still on her lips. "Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?"

The crystals travelled up Xion's body, moving faster now as they covered her stomach and arms. Her neck, chest and shoulders were next, the shining protrusions completely covering the fabric of her jacket.

Xion's body was nothing but light now.

And as Roxas watched her light disappear into the pale orange sky of Twilight Town, Roxas remembered.

He remembered days spent with Xion as he picked up the seashell, its color mimicking that of the sky.

The day he woke up to find seashells, just like this one, lined up along his bedside for each day he had been asleep. The day Xion and Axel became friends; the day they became a trio instead of only two.

Roxas vividly remembered her smiling face.

"Xion." Tears fell from his eyes.

Days he spent exploring new worlds with Xion when she couldn't summon her own keyblade. He remembered the day him and Axel were sent to Twilight Town to find the missing member. He remembered the day he had first treated her to a seasalt ice cream – the "icing on the cake" as Axel had put it. He had laughed at her reaction to the tasty treat, it was the exact same as his.

There were still so many things Roxas wanted to ask Xion. So much he wanted to tell her.

But Xion was a memory now.

And Roxas would never forget her.


End file.
